KHR entrevistas!
by anne di vongola
Summary: programa de entrevistas! mayoritariamente para descubrir cual es la pareja ideal de nustros personajes favoritos, pueden dejar sus preguntas! humor raro en su mayoria
1. HIBARI KYOYA

Tsuki: hola a todos soy Tsuki y sere la conductora del programa. Y de que tratara el programa tal vez se pregunten, sencillo, entrevistare a los chicos de KHR para descubrir su prospecto de la mujer ideal y tal vez descubran que pueden llenar los requisitos (sonrisa). Y nuestro primer invitado es: ¡Hibari Kyoya!, momento, que, donde esta la autora quedamos que el primero seria Tsuna y que los personajes en donde mi vida corriera peligro ella los aria

Luka: En realidad, si eso dije, pero (Tsuki estrangula a Luka)

Alex: estamos experimentando dificultades técnicas, espere un momento por favor

**-imaginen a hibrid cantando el himno namimori-**

**-5 minutos después-**

Tsuki: bien continuare con el programa (Tsuki sonríe mientras de fondo los paramédicos sacan a Luka del estudio), que pase nuestro invitado

Hibari: herviboro que ago aquí

Tsuki: te hare unas sencillas preguntas

Hibari: (saca tonfas)

Tsuki: (sonríe y oprime un botón que ata a hibari a su asiento con bandas de hierro)

Hibar: suéltame

Tsuki: y bien Hibar-san ¿prefiere mujeres mayores o menores que usted?

Hibari: Te morderé hasta la muerte

Tsuki: menores (lo anota en un cuaderno) ¿personalidad?

Hibari: (lucha con las bandas)

Tsuki: timidas (lo anota) ¿algun gusto personal?

Hibari: (rompio una banda)

Tsuki: que sean moe (lo anota y se para frente a la cámara) eso es todo, tengo que correr, el siguiente capitulo: ¡Rokudo Mukuro!

Hibari: (se suelta y empieza a seguir a Tsuki)

Tsuki: hasta la otra (y se va corriendo seguida de hibari con intención de matar)

* * *

**XD dejemos en claro que esto es ocio que escribire cuando sufra bloqueos mentales**

**y bien que les parecio? basicamente este fic va mas a la comedia que a lo que escribi en el resumen XD en base a lo que sacamos aqui sacare cualquier cosa que se me ocurra**

**jeje me dejan review?**


	2. ROKUDO MUKURO

Tsuki: konichiwa mina! Estoy aquí nuevamente y en una pieza, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ahora sin mas preámbulo, nuestro siguiente invitado: Rokudo Mukuro!

Mukuro: kufufu que hago aquí

Tsuki: crei que Reborn-san les informaría que hacían aquí, o bueno en todo caso, estas aquí para hacerte una pequeñas preguntas, sin relación alguna con la mafia, solo es para complacer a tus lindas fans

Mukuro: kufufufu excelente, mis fans saben elegir a quien admirar (sonrisa de galan (imaginen un fondo bonito)

Tsuki: (y de donde salio el fondo) muy bien Rokudo-san, comenzemos con las preguntas, quiero aclarar que yo no las escribi

Mukuro: kufufu muy bien

Tsuki: bien primera pregunta: ¿Qué edad tendira su mujer ideal?

Mukuro: oh? Ese tipo de preguntas? Bien, pues

Tsuki: menor (por algo se gano lo de piña pedófila)

Mukuro: (le salio una venita)

Tsuki: segunda pregunta: ¿alguna característica física o mental en especifico?

Mukuro: me dejaras contestar

Tsuki: no, sadica y con buen cuerpo

Mukuro: (ya saco el tridente)

Tsuki: ahora una pregunta que nos llego por correo (poniéndose de pie) de parte de: _No Soy La Increible Y Fantastica Autora_

_Soy una gran fan tuya Mukuro :D ahora mi pregunta ¿Por qué tu cabello parece piña?_

Tsuki: me largo! (y se va)

Mukuro: (desata el infierno)

* * *

**wii! no esperab que ese fic fuera tan bien recibido x3 muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**a cierto, pueden dejar preguntas esto va directo a programa de entrevistas! (le recomiendo dejen un alias para que no vayan tras su cabeza ;D**


	3. DINO CAVALLONE

Tsuki: ¡Hola! (sonríe viendo la cámara) Después del fiasco que fue la primera entrevista y que la autora saliera del hospital debido a los ataques del prefecto del demonio(?) ¡Venimos con mas! Y ahora, por mayoría de votos el siguiente entrevistado es: ¡Dino!

Dino: (Da vueltas en la silla(?))

Tsuki: … ejem, Dino-san ya comenzamos

Dino: ¡Ah! Lo siento jejeje (se rasca la nuca nerviosamente)

Tsuki: Bien, antes que nada Dino-san, estas entrevistas son para que sus fans sepan mas de usted y sepan como secuestrarlo (murmulla)

Dino: ¿Dijiste algo?

Tsuki: No nada (sonríe). Bueno la primera pregunta es ¿Qué busca en una mujer?

Dino: Bueno, que sea amable, que sepa cocinar, que sea educada y pues que me quiera (rubor) no tengo muchas exigencias

Tsuki: (Anota en la libreta) Bien… La autora dejara que los fans te pregunten (saca tarjetas) Bien la primera:

_Awesome persona:_

_¿Usas el látigo solamente para pelar o también para ejem…cosas r-18?_

Tsuki: (intenta no reír) Entonces Dino-san…

Dino: (se sonroja) ¡Y-Yo no haría eso! ¡Soy una persona decente!

Tsuki: (anota) Claro que si, entonces que sus noches con Hibari son bastante interesantes digo, látigo, esposas, todo un sado maso (sigue anotando)

Dino: ¡Oye eso no es- (interrumpe Tsuki)

Tsuki: De _temis-chan:_

_Etto si te invito a salir en una cita aceptarías?_

Dino: Pues estoy muy ocupado, además, no busco relaciones por el momento (sonríe)

Tsuki: Al fin del programa te lo envío por correo querida temis (pulgares arriba)

Dino: Espera que (Tsuki vuelve a interrumpir)

_Atsukii:_

_¡¿No te molestaría que tu futura esposa fuera fujoshi?!_

Tsuki: Esto me gusta para preguntar a todos (lo anota)

Dino ¿Qué es fujoshi?

Tsuki: … No es nada malo (risita)

Dino: Oh pues entonces no

(escena salvaje de D18 aparece en la pantalla de atrás del set(?))

Dino: Que… (se le cae la quijada y hemorragia nasal salvaje aparece(?)

Tsuki: … Y eso lo envía una fujoshi. En fin eso es todo por hoy. En el siguiente programa Gokudera Hayato!

* * *

**No tengo perdon ; _ ; pero es que dshkdbsa toda la imaginacion me abandono D': de echo, aun no tengo la suficiente para historias largas ; _ ; por eso, me temo que las historias largas incompletas que tengo estan en hiatus indefinido, en serio lo siento ; _ ;**

**Y lo que viene siendo esta historia la intentare mantener constante, aprovechando las vacaciones C: **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews queridas! :'D Llevaba años sin abrir mi correo y lo abri y lei sus reviews y senti la necesidad de escribir algo y disculparme ; - ; **

**Bue(?)**

**En la siguiente entrevista Gokudera, luego Fran y luego quien sea(?)**

**Bye :'D **


End file.
